


Ours

by strawberriesandcream



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: A Journey, F/F, New Years, actually a proposal, i hope this does actually happen this year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandcream/pseuds/strawberriesandcream
Summary: From the proposal to the wedding, Kate and Rana's relationship is tested leading up to the big day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Ours'. 
> 
> It's not going to be super long but will explore certain chapters of Kate and Rana's relationship leading up to their wedding day.
> 
> Any suggestions would be appreciated!

Rana looked at the clock on her desk at the medical centre. The second hand ticked away, passing the 12 and signalling a minute was remaining of her shift. She smirked to herself, knowing her plans for the evening were just around the corner.

Kate had booked a restaurant in town for the evening as she had the evening off and Rana was finishing early. It was a rarity for them both to be free on a Friday night, Kate was always working so Rana wasn’t quite sure how she pulled it off.

Rana started locking the drawers of the desk for the night and she logged off from the computer. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the room just as the second hand had passed the 12 again.

“Right, Liz, I’m off for the night.” Rana said, clocking out on the reception computer.

“Oh yes love, have a smashin’ evening.” The older blonde woman grinned from behind the counter.

Rana’s brows scrunched together in confusion – she didn’t remember telling Liz that she was doing anything special tonight, not that going out for a meal was something special.

“Yeah…well I’ll see ya!” Rana said, skipping out of the centre as Moira appeared from the manager’s office.

“She hasn’t got a clue, has she?” The redhead whispered to her co-worker.

“Not the faintest.” Liz smiled as she grabbed her phone and tapped out a quick text.

Rana entered the flat.

“Kate?” She called out for her girlfriend but there was no response. She pursed her lips together and wandered around the flat to find her. The brunette was still nowhere to be found.

It was until Rana went to the kitchen that she spotted a note on the counter.

_‘Rana,_

_Robert had to pick up an order from town and I had to go with him as I placed it, I have to sign for it. I’m dressed and all, meet you there. 184-186 Deansgate._

_Love,_

_Kate xxxx’_

Rana sighed and contemplated the information. Why would Robert be picking up on an order on a Friday night? And surely, he could sign on behalf of Kate… Where was Michelle in all of this.

She shrugged her shoulders and decided it was probably a good time to get ready, given that traffic into the city could be a nightmare. She decided drop Kate a text to let her know that should be leaving eventually, before walking into their bedroom to pick out a dress.  
  


* * *

  
Kate sat at the table she had reserved for the night in restaurant. She had already ordered a gin and lemonade to pass the time. Rana wasn’t running late, Kate was just impatient.

“Excuse me, do you need anything else?” A waiter asked, seeing her sitting alone.

“Uh no, I’m just waiting on someone.” Kate replied.

“Oh, a date?” He asked further, Kate was sensing he was interested in her. “Hope he doesn’t stand you up.”

“Oh, _she_ won’t. It’s my girlfriend actually.” The brunette smirked as the waiter’s face fell. Just behind him, she could see those beautiful dark locks and red lips at the entrance. “And there she is..."

Kate stood up from the table as the waiter moved out of the way to let Rana through.

“Hey babe.” Kate beamed.

“Sorry, I’m late, aren’t I?” Rana had seen the glass that Kate had made herself acquainted herself with. The brunette gave her a quick peck on the lips as the waiter placed a second menu down at her end of the table. 

“No, your timing is actually impeccable.” Kate raised a brow to the waiter who had relieved Rana of her jacket and had scarpered to the cloakroom. Kate took a moment to look at her girlfriend who was wearing a red lace mini dress that matched the colour of her lipstick. 

“God, if we weren’t in a public space right now.” Kate gawped at Rana’s figure which was accented by the fabric of the dress.

“I forgot you’re a teenage boy at heart.” Rana chuckled as she sat down opposite Kate.

“We could sneak into the toilets.” Kate suggested as they both gazed at the menu.

“How romantic." 

“Not like we haven’t done it before.”

 “Kate!” Rana blushed. “Let’s decide what to eat, please. Now what do you fancy?”

 “Hmm, what’s in front of me doesn’t look too bad.” Kate stuck her tongue out as Rana swiftly kicked her under the table.

 “Are we ready to order?” A different waiter had come around with his pen and pad ready.

 “Yes, can I have the grilled lobster please and a small glass of your house red.” Rana politely responded. 

“Make that a bottle with two glasses please. I’ll have the haddock.” Kate added. The waiter noted their choices and left.

 “A bottle? Pushing the boat out today.”

 “Of course, it’s not every day that I get to spend a whole Friday evening with my girl.” Kate reached across the table for Rana’s hand. 

“You must have really pulled some strings to get tonight free, you’re always working on Fridays.” Rana said with a raised brow. 

“Oh well y’know, Michelle said if there was a Friday evening to take off, this should be it. We didn’t have as many bookings for tonight so I took the chance.” Their eyes moved to the waiter bringing over a bottle of red and two glasses. He poured the liquid out and placed the bottle on the table. 

The two women raised their glasses and gently clinked them together. 

“Cheers.” Kate smiled as she withdrew her glasses and took a sip of the beverage. 

“Cheers.” Rana repeated before mirroring her girlfriend who hadn’t taken her eyes off of her. “Oh, that’s nice.”

“What is it?” 

Rana lifted the bottle and read the label. “Chilean. I’d love to go to South America one day.” 

“Oh really? Nothing’s really appealed to me there… maybe Mexico. Although, Brazilian girls are…” Kate made the ‘ok’ sign with her hand. 

“Dabbled with the Brazilians, have you?” 

“I may have had a moment or two with one. Not a patch on South Asian girls though.” Kate ran her tongue across her lips and Rana turned a shade of pink. “You embarrassed?” 

“I just – I don’t feel like I’ll get used to compliments like that. I never used to get that with Zeedan or any other person I’ve been with.” Rana shook her head at the thought of Zeedan’s lack of complimentary behaviour. He was sweet and nice to her but didn’t go out of his way to make her feel like she was special to him. Kate, on the other hand, made sure that there was a lot of positivity in their relationship. 

“You’re my girlfriend. We’ve been together for over a year now and I know everyone now and then you think about your parents and those memories come flooding back to your head – I don’t want you to think about the bad things.” Kate responded thoughtfully.

The last year had been tough on them both. Both had suffered family loss on different scales and relied on each other heavily during these times. They each other as well as other family members to keep them afloat but now they were steady. Their everyday lives had blended together and as far as they were concerned, the only way was up.

“You’re such a sap.” Rana said, lowering the tone and bringing the wine glass to her lips. 

“And there’s me trying to be a loving other half.” Kate huffed playfully. "You're lucky you arrived when you did. That barmy waiter was bound to start hitting on me."

"A  _bloke_ hitting on you? Makes a change." Rana smirked.

"Oi! I'll have you know that I could easily pass off as a straight woman."

"Oh really, with the clothes you wear?"  
  


* * *

 

  
Kate loved food, almost as much as she loved Rana. She always ended up resembling a small child getting a happy meal when a plate of food was placed in front of her; it was one of the many things Rana loved about her. 

They were very much used to each other’s habits, so comfortable with each other but that’s what over a year of a relationship did.

“I wish you wouldn’t watch me eat.” Rana mumbled as she felt Kate’s eyes on her.

“I like looking at you.” Kate grinned lovingly.

“You have a herb in your teeth.” Rana said, pointing the fork to her own mouth.

 Kate’s eyes widened. “For god’s sake, talk about ruining a romantic moment.” She got a compact mirror out from her purse and examined her teeth. “There’s nothing there?”

 “I know.” Rana giggled, Kate swiftly kicked her under the table. “Ow!”

 “You think that was funny, did you?” The brunette pouted and crossed her arms.

 “I did. I’m going to pop to the loos.” Rana got up from the table and walked off to the toilets, Kate watched her, admiring the way the dress complimented her girlfriend’s figure.

 She sighed and reached into her bag for her phone, swiping it open to get to a contact.

 “You alright Dad?... All good, we’re still at dinner. I haven’t asked her yet, especially not at the restaurant – it’s too cheesy. She’s nipped to the loo. Listen, I’ll let you know when it’s done, okay? Love you, bye.” She hung up the call and placed her phone on the table. 

Kate crossed her arms as she waited for Rana to return. She looked down at their half empty plates and then around to the surrounding tables of people. There were couples, friends all sat eating together and engaging in conversation. The level of comfort made her feel warm. Rana was so used to being more open now with their relationship. Before she was still wary of any who would see them displaying affection towards each other, always fearing that someone who knew her through her family relations would see them. But she hadn’t seen her parents for a year and she had accepted that they would probably never make the effort to accept her. 

“Hey,” Kate’s eyes moved from the table to her lady in red, who had appeared silently.

“Oh hi, sorry, I was in a world of my own.” Kate said as Rana sat down in front of her.

“What were you thinking about?” 

“You, us, your parents, people on the street…” The brunette picked up the cutlery to resume eating her dinner.

Rana’s brow lifted at the mention of her parents. “Nothing bad or anything.” Kate reassured her.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. More so the journey of us. Sometimes I just think about it all.”

Rana looked down to her half-finished dinner. “Not your average ‘how we got together’ story, huh?”

Kate smiled weakly. “I’m sure we’re not the only white-Muslim couple who’s had to go through the mill to get to this point. Now eat up, the food’s getting cold.”

-

“I’ll get this,” Kate said as their bill was placed in front of them.

“No, we’re sharing this.” Rana tried to grab the small slip of paper from her girlfriend whose quick reflexes pulled it away.

 “This was my treat to you.” The brunette put her card down as the waiter returned with a card machine.

 “Finished debating who was going to pay?” He asked as Kate handed him the card.

 “Wasn’t much of a debate.” Kate smirked as she typed in her pin, much to Rana’s disapproval. The waiter tore the receipt from the reader and returned the card to Kate.

 “Have a nice rest of the evening, ladies.” He smiled.

 “Oh, we will.” Kate nodded as Rana looked at her suspiciously and the waiter walked away.

 “There’s more?” Rana asked as they both got up from the table and putting their jackets on.

 “Well… we can go for a walk around the town before going home? Maybe go to a bar?” Kate suggested as they left the restaurant.

 Rana took Kate’s hand in her own as they walked along the street past fellow restaurant goers.

 “Thank you for tonight. It’s so nice to be able to spend time with you, on a Friday night.” She mused as they swung their arms.

 “I enjoyed it just as much.” Kate replied as they crossed the road towards Manchester Town Hall.

 Albert Square was nicely lit up. The summer sun had set so that there was hue of purple in the distant sky and much of the surrounding area was now yellow with the street lamps.

 “Everything looks so pretty.” Rana whispered as she inhaled the cool air that had settled around them as the temperature had reduced.

 “Sure does.” Kate said, looking at Rana who was oblivious to the compliment being directed at her.

 “Let’s go to the steps, bet it’s nice to sit and watch everything go by on night’s like this.” Rana pulled her towards the town hall and up the steps which were surprisingly empty given the areas popularity. 

They looked around for a few moments and Kate turned her gaze to Rana who always had a look of admiration on her face, whenever they were in a scene of peace. Kate decided this was the best time to start what she had been planning for a month. With one hand still holding Rana’s, she used the other to reach into bag and retrieve a small velvet box.

She looked around but no one seemed to be paying attention to either of them. She then lowered herself onto one knee.

“Don’t you just really love nights when everything seems so at ease?” Rana asked.

“Yeah I really do.” Kate said, in a tone that caused Rana to turn her head and notice her girlfriend beside her.

Rana’s eyes widened. “Oh my g-” 

“Before you say that, I just wanted to say… Rana, I know this relationship didn’t start off in the most ideal fashion. I know how hard it was for you to cross certain boundaries and the things you went through really didn’t make this easy for either of us. We’ve dealt with so much, individually and together. I’m still so sorry to this day that I didn’t help with coming out, the way I should have. I’m glad you forgave me for that and we’ve been able to grow like this.” Kate started as tears began to form in both sets of eyes. A few onlookers began to watch eagerly. “But, it’s been over a year now and I’m so ready for this next chapter of us. I’m really hoping you’ve felt the same way. I even asked Imran for his blessing, in a manner of words. I know how much family means to you and I want us to have a family one day…I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”

The brunette released Rana’s hand and opened the velvet box to reveal a sparkling white gold diamond ring.

“Rana, will you marry me?” The moment those words left Kate’s lips, Rana felt weak at the knees. Everything began to connect and she felt like she was hovering.

“Yes.” She cried as Kate broke out into the widest grin she had sported for a long time. The brunette got up from her position on the ground and took the ring from the box, whilst Rana attempted to hold back a flood of tears. She nestled it onto Rana’s ring finger and then pulled her into a long-awaited kiss. One of the onlookers whistled as the others clapped and then left to leave the two alone in their moment.

Rana pulled away and then looked down at her hand. “I can’t believe you.”

“Well you better believe me as I’m now not only your girlfriend but your fiancée.” Kate kissed the top of Rana’s head.

“I love you, Kate.” Rana sniffled as she pulled her new fiancée into an embrace.

“I love you.” Kate mumbled into Rana’s hair. “Let’s have a drink, eh?”

“To celebrate us.” Rana agreed as she linked her arm with Kate’s and they headed down the steps.

“Wait!” Kate pulled out her phone. “Let’s take a photo and send it to my family.”

She extended her arm as the two of them posed; Kate donned a massive grin whilst Rana held up her left hand to display the ring. 

She began to type out a message with the picture.

 

_‘SHE SAID YES.’_

 


	2. Chapter 2

_‘”Congratulations!” Michelle beamed as she engulfed both Rana and Kate into a hug. The Connors had all waited in Johnny and Jenny’s flat for the girls to return home. Kate had already given them the good news via text so there was already a bottle of champagne on the kitchen counter and several flutes waiting to be filled and clinked together._

_“Oh, my darling Kate.” Johnny planted a kiss on his daughter’s cheek and hugged Rana. “I hope this one will go all the way.”_

_“Dad!” Kate gasped as the mere mention of her failed engagement to Caz._

_“My baby sis finally put a ring on it. Happy for you both.” Carla smiled as they passed around the champagne flutes that Michelle was filling._

_“Thank you.” Rana said, looking down at her ring._

_“Are you girls planning on getting a matching one for Kate?” Jenny asked._

_“Matching, not so sure. Definitely on the agenda to get one.” Kate replied._

_“Well, after everything, it’s nice to hear some good news. Your brother would be so proud. To Kate and Rana.” Johnny held his glass high up._

_“To Kate and Rana.”’_

_-_

News had spread of the engagement. Every other resident would congratulate them, Yasmeen was thrilled yet Alya was still hesitant. It pained Rana to say the least but her former grandmother-in-law insisted that her former sister-in-law/best friend would come around eventually.

They had bought an engagement ring for Kate, who insisted on having a cheaper one to save wedding costs but Johnny chimed in and offered a hand in paying for aspects of their wedding. Rana tried to fend him off as she had no one but Imran to assist and even then, she was reluctant.

The two of them sat in their living room space after a long hard week of work, two mugs of tea on the coffee table and both fixated on their laptops.

“What do you think about a winter wedding?” Kate asked, speculatively.

“Hmm, it’s romantic…” Rana began. “But-”

“It would be stunning. Frost, evergreens, white dresses and snow.” Kate’s voice trailed as she closed her eyes to think whimsically about a winter wedding. 

“It’d be freezing.”

“We could have fluffy coats and silver bridesmaids’ dresses. And the photography would be immense, foxes and robins…”

“Kate, this is Manchester not Narnia.” Rana put the record straight and Kate opened her eyes as her fiancée brought her crashing back to earth. “I’m sorry babe, but this is Britain, there’s no guarantee we’d even get snow. We’ve not had it for years and last winter, we got three snowfalls in two months.”

“Ugh, you could at least consider it.”

“I want people to actually be able to make it to our wedding…” Rana mumbled as she returned to her laptop screen.

“Well what about a summer wedding? It’ll be warm and hopefully not sweltering.” Kate suggested. Rana contemplated it. This summer had been a scorcher and people were either loving or hating it.

“Shall we say late spring/early June?” Rana added and Kate nodded enthusiastically. Rana squealed, leaning over to kiss Kate on her lips.

“We should really start looking at venues, people will have already bagged their dates by now.” Rana said, clicking through the tabs on the internet. “What are we thinking?”

Kate shrugged. “I hadn’t really thought of it. Come to think of it, when I was engaged to Caz, we barely made it this far.”

“There’s so many options these days. Church wedding’s obviously not possible. I don’t really fancy the idea of a random hotel in the city.” Rana mused, scrunching her nose at the mention of Kate’s former loose-cannon girlfriend.

“Well, let’s go out of the city.” Kate’s eyebrows raised as her suggestion floated around the room for a moment before Rana latched onto it.

“Out of the city?”

“I’m sure we could find a nice small country house with some lush greenery around it. We could have the ceremony indoors and then have the reception outside. Or a nice hotel with a golf course and some nice scenery” Rana looked over curiously at her girlfriend who picked up her cup of tea and sipped it innocently. 

“You _have_ thought about this.” Rana smirked, lightly pushing her girlfriend.

“Hey! I’m trying to drink my tea here!”

 “Oh, my poor baby can’t even drink her tea without admitting she’s looked into this wedding planning before she’d even proposed.” Rana teased as Kate blushed. She had looked into it before she had proposed to Rana.

“Look for some locations, will ya?” Kate grumbled as she took her empty cup to the kitchen sink. 

Rana opened a website through a Google search, with some wedding locations in Greater Manchester. She began to note down some of the best suited venues and starred the ones that were clearly out of their price range. 

“There might be some nice wedding packages out there… shall I call and book some viewings tomorrow?” Rana asked, as Kate began to make way to their bedroom. 

“Yeah do that…” Kate yawned. “You coming to bed? I’m knackered.”

“Burnout.”

“Ooh, strong words there considering waitressing on Fridays can be like running a marathon.” Kate leaned against the doorframe.

“And nursing for the NHS isn’t?”

“Oh, come on, Rana!” Kate moaned, stomping her foot. “I’m tired, you’re tired, Craig’s out, we’ve got the rest of the night to ourselves. 

Rana closed her laptop and placed it beside her. “You know, I would be more than happy to sit here, if I wasn’t getting engaged to a child.” She got up and walked over to take Kate’s outstretched hand.

“Bed now, talk of children in a few years’ time.”  


* * *

  
The girls were in a small town, looking at a hotel and country club as a potential wedding venue. It had a golf course which really something either of them cared about but Johnny would have his eyes on it for sure. It did make the surroundings look lush, the green stood out amongst the trees and bushes that lined the hotel and clubhouse.

They were ushered into one of the reception rooms which was modest in size. “Do you know how many guests you have planned for your wedding?” The guide asked. 

“Uh, not really, we’re not expecting it to be a big wedding, if you know what I mean.” Kate replied. “This is probably more than enough.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Rana added as her eyes wandered around. The room was modern but could be tastefully decorated. It felt too enclosed for her, so little natural light could come in and Kate was right, the population of their wedding guests would most likely be those from the street.

“We do offer wedding packages.” The guide said and Rana’s eyes shot towards her. “If you would like to take a look…”

They sat at one of the tables that was out for show, the guide opened the folder of information she had been carrying and displayed several package brochures.

They were told about the benefits of paying certain sums of money and what they would get for it. Kate winced at the prices as Rana carefully paid attention to their guide who explained every aspect of the wedding package in full. She really didn’t want her Dad to fork out for something that wasn’t worth it and she knew how much it was already paining Rana that Johnny had offered to pay.

“I look forward to hearing from you both.” The guide waved them off as they got into Carla’s car. 

“I don’t think she will be hearing from us any time soon.” Kate mumbled as Rana turned to face.

“You didn’t like it?”

Suddenly, Kate felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She could lie? She would say anything to please Rana right now.

“No.” She let out. 

“Oh, thank god, because neither did I.” Rana breathed a sigh of relief, resting her head against the seat.

It was their fourth venue viewing and they still hadn’t found one that they both liked and this was the first they both disliked.

“It was nice, don’t get me wrong. But just too…” Kate began as she turned the key in the ignition.

“Hotel like?” Rana finished for her. “It just wasn’t us. We’re obviously going to have a small wedding and I want it to be about us and not half of the street ending up hammered on the golf course.”

“Well, looks like we’ve got one place left to view, are we good for time?”

“Right on.”

After a short drive, the couple pulled up to a farm. They were greeted by a couple who led them to a barn that had been converted into a hall space; they spoke about the history of the venue, how it still operates as a small farm with a rustic edge to it.

Rana was in complete awe of the beams and high ceilings. The pictures in the brochure showed white fairy lights coiled around the beams, the barn glowing under the evening light as the guests partied away. 

“Look at the size” Kate whispered.

“It’s perfect right?” Rana replied.

“Alternatively, the both aspects of the wedding could be held outdoors…” One half of the couple opened a set of French doors that led them outside.

There was an oak Clock Tower that overlooked a lake and a veranda that looked ideal for a cocktail hour.

“Wow.” Kate gasped.

“You could hold your ceremony under the tower. We have had many weddings which opt for this setting during the summer period. It’s a winner with photography too – weather permitting of course.” The man said. “The veranda is ideal for guests to relax, mill around in before the reception begins in the barn. Like I said, this can be completely the other way around.

“I’m assuming you’re having a small wedding?” The woman asked.

Rana nodded. “Most of the guests will be friends and Kate’s family.”

Kate sensed the disappointment in Rana’s tone. “But, this seems right up our alley.”

“We’ll leave you for a moment.” The couple walked away and left the two of them to muse over their thoughts. 

“I’m not gonna lie to you, Rana, it’s pretty damn perfect.” Kate grinned as they walked over to the clocktower. They turned to face each other as if they were meeting each other at the top of a church aisle. Rana took Kate’s hands into hers.

“I know. I can just see it all happening here.” Rana chuckled and looked over to the lake, which shimmered in the lowering sunlight. 

“We’ll have the chairs all set up so the aisle comes up to this. Dad will walk me down first-” Kate stepped away and starting walking back towards Rana as if she was being walked down an imaginary aisle by her Dad.

“First?”

“Well, you’re beautiful, babe. I’d want to be the one waiting for you.” Kate smirked which caused Rana to blush. “Anyway, let me continue. Dad would walk me up here, I’d wait and then Imran would bring you in. I don’t think I would turn around until you got up here.”

“Stop… you’re going to make me cry.” Rana whined, a stray tear escaping her eyes.

“And we’d exchange our vows. Hopefully, your relationship with Alya will be patched up by then and she’ll be your maid of honour. I’ll have Carla. We’ll be announced as wife and wife.” Kate joined Rana up at the clocktower again, only to start pulling her down, as if they were walking back down the aisle together. 

“Before the reception, we’ll have some time together. Photographs around the lake whilst everyone’s tucking into their canopes.” Rana added. Swinging their hands together, they walked into the barn.

“We’d have the dancefloor there.” Rana motioned with her hands. “Our table will be over there and everyone will have round tables. There will be enough space for everyone, there’ll be fairy lights on the beams and white table coverings, the sunset... I can’t wait.”

“There’s just one thing.” Kate whispered. “We need to set a date.”  


* * *

  
After much deliberation, although there wasn’t much needed, the girls had sat with Johnny to discuss their plans. Rana protested the idea of him paying for the venue in full and contemplated dipping into her savings which frustrated Kate. Rana had given in and now the two of them were sat in the bistro, scrawling dates down in Rana’s diary. 

“May or June?” Kate asked, scrolling through the calendar on her phone.

“I want May because it’s closer to Spring but it always rains. June then.” Rana answered. “I’m thinking… a Saturday wedding would probably be the best idea.”

“True, although, a Friday sounds fun?” Kate pondered. “It would give us the entire weekend. 

“But, availability of our guests? Saturday.”

“So, we have, 1st, 8th, 15th, 22nd or 29th?” Kate reeled off the Saturday’s in her calendar.

They discussed it for a few minutes.

“The 15th. It’s right in the middle, seems alright to me. And if they haven’t got it free, then we’ll go for something else.” Rana decided. 

“Okay, let’s make the call.” Kate picked up her phone and put it to her ear. “David, hi! It’s Kate, one half of the Kate and Rana who visited about a month ago.” 

Rana rolled her eyes at Kate’s verbal charm offensive.

“We’ve been thinking about it and… we’d like to go for it. Date?” Kate looked at Rana who was waiting eagerly. 

“15th June” Rana answerd hastily. 

Rana fiddled nervously with her pen and looked around the Bistro to distract her.

"We'd like to go for 15th June. A minute? Okay." Kate turned to face her. "Looks like they're just checking."

Rana crossed her fingers under the table.

“Hi, hello! Yes, okay. Brilliant. Thank you, thank you!” Kate hung up, grinning and turning to her fiancée.

“We have a date!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The barn lake location is actually a real wedding location in Cheshire - Sandhole Oak Barn.
> 
> I really didn't find this chapter's writing to be exciting as I can imagine other aspects of their wedding planning would be a lot more interesting.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Along came the aspect of the wedding that Rana and Kate didn’t want each other’s input in.

_The wedding dresses._

Kate had a sister and a cousin to help her through it. Rana had the ever-intuitive Yasmeen. The two of them had barely spoken about it, because they both had different styles and they were going for the romantic trope of the surprise. 

Carla had gotten an appointment at a bridal shop in the city centre that had quite a reputation for having some of the best dresses around. Kate was adamant that she didn’t want to have the _best_ dress around as her fiancée needed to look just as good and she didn’t want to upstage her – although that was hard to do for Kate. 

“What are you looking for in a dress, Miss Connor?” The consultant asked as the Connor women looked around at the throng of dresses that surrounded them. 

“Um… uh, not short that’s for sure.” Kate stuttered.

“You have great legs!” Carla exclaimed, smirking at her younger sister’s red cheeks.

“Yeah but short is just way too… girly, if you get what I mean.” Kate mumbled, slightly nervously considering dresses, especially wedding dresses, weren’t really her thing.

“Oh, look at this number here, Kate!” Michelle lifted a dress from a rack. It was a mermaid gown. “Try this on!”

“…Okay.” The consultant smiled warmly as she took the dress and guided Kate to the dressing room facility.

“She’s not going to like this one.” Carla said quietly, so her younger sister couldn’t hear. 

“Oh hush, it’s good for her to try different styles before she settles on one.” Michelle waved her hand at Carla.

The door opened and Kate walked, more so waded, her way to a circular platform. It was a halter-neck fit and flare dress which was embellished with embroidery. Her hair had been tied up with hairband.

“Wow.” Carla’s brows rose, seeing her sister in a sparkling white wedding dress.

“Jeez, love, you could give our Duchess of Sussex a run for her money.” Michelle complimented, earning a soft blush from the brunette.

Kate felt a slight itch from one of the stitches on her hip. “Do you think? I’m not sure if I like whole…” she motioned towards the bottom of the dress, “mermaid aspect.”

“You’ve got a great body to show off though.” Carla said.

“It’s more of a Rana dress I think. Let’s try something else.” Kate muttered.

“Is Rana a friend?” The consultant asked speculatively as the two of them walked back to the dressing room. 

“She is the one I’m marrying and she knows exactly what she’s after, which puts more pressure on me.” Kate grumbled. Rana was more in tune with fashion, particular dresses and therefore, Kate was on the backfoot when Rana could steam ahead.

An hour had passed and Kate was tired. If she had known that dress shopping would be this painful, she would have elected to turn up to her wedding in a pair of leather trousers and a t-shirt – no doubt Rana would have probably refused to marry her if she did this.

The array of dresses with Carla and Michelle constantly badgering her over which style to go for was exhausting.

“I don’t think I like this one.” Kate shook her head at the assistant. “It makes me feel frumpy." 

“You’ve said that to just about every other one you’ve tried on!” Carla huffed, crossing her arms. 

“Don’t worry, love, looks like someone’s just a little upset you’ve knocked every dress she’s picked.” Michelle waved her hand as Carla scoffed.

“Uh, I don’t see her liking any dress you’ve picked.” She bit back.

Kate looked at the assistant whilst her two family members bickered. “Can we go please?” The assistant nodded and they left the older Connors to themselves. 

“I’m so sorry about those two.” Kate sighed as the assistant helped her get out of the dress. 

“No, it happens all the time. But, we’re now back to dresses _we’ve_ picked. I actually picked up this one in our first bunch before your family got involved. See it as the golden ticket.” The dress she pulled out was silk with a bateau neckline and backless, held by spaghetti straps. There was beaded belt for the waist and to Kate’s elation, hidden pockets.

“It’s a ball gown, so it’s freer than some of the choices your sister picked.” The assistant referred to the mermaid dresses Carla was keen on.

Once zipped up and belted, Kate brushed her hands over the material. It felt much better than the other dresses she had tried. The assistant led her out of the dressing room to the floor where Carla and Michelle were still talking.

However, once Kate appeared around the corner, they both stopped and took a moment to look at her. 

“Blimey,” Carla breathed as she saw her younger sister wearing the gown.

“What do you think?” Kate asked.

“You’re glowing, love. I don’t want to pre-empt anything but I think it’s the one for you.” Michelle smiled.

“You think so?” Kate turned around in the dress and looked at herself in the mirrors. “It is gorgeous. I hope the price doesn’t hurt though.”

“Don’t worry about that, love, we’ve got you covered.” Carla winked.

“You know what else puts this dress at the top?” Kate slipped her hands into the pockets of the dress. “Pockets!" 

“Oh, I better not be seeing a phone snuck in there so you can text Rana before the ceremony.” She heard Carla call from behind her.

“You girls are going to look so beautiful.” Michelle said, a small tear escaping one of her eyes. 

“I wonder how Rana’s getting on.”   
  


* * *

  
Rana and Yasmeen got off the bus into Manchester. With no Alya to help, she enlisted Yasmeen to search for her wedding dress. They had already been to one shop but the choices weren’t to Rana’s liking. 

“So, Rana, are we going to look for a traditional lengha or a white wedding dress today?” Yasmeen asked excitedly. 

“If I’m honest Yasmeen, I’m still really undecided. I want to wear a white dress, it’ll look great with Kate but the lengha would be a ‘wow’ piece, but I don’t want to outdo my wife on her wedding day.” Rana explained.

“Why not do both?” Yasmeen grinned as they made way for a quaint wedding dress shop. “Come on, it would look beautiful!”

“I’ll have to discuss it with her first.” Rana finished, opening the door and they both stepped in. 

“Good morning, can I help you?” A shop assistant came over to them.

“I’m looking to buy my wedding dress.” Rana’s eyes gazed at the array of dresses that were hung up around them.

“Do you know what you’re looking for?” The assistant asked, guiding the two into the back where they were away from the store front.

“I do. I’d like to look at mermaid, fishtail dresses. Preferably lace.” Rana replied.

“Well we have a number of mermaid styles you can try. I’m assuming your mother might have a preference in mind?” The assistant motioned towards Yasmeen. 

“Oh! She’s not my mother, she’s just a-” 

“Grandmother!” Yasmeen interjected before Rana could finish. “My granddaughter here is getting married next summer and I am here to help her pick her dress.” 

The elder Nazir clapped excitedly as the assistant took Rana to a dressing room.

“If you would like to get into the dressing gown, I will go to retrieve some dresses to start you off.” The consultant left Rana to undress. She contemplated texting Kate, knowing her fiancée was also out dressing shopping but, they both made a promise to not even mention a single detail of their dresses and therefore, her phone was hidden away in her handbag.

There was a knock at the door before the consultant came back in with 3 dresses in tow.

“So, Rana, obviously I wouldn’t naturally expect you to fall in love with the first dress you try on but, it can happen!” She unzipped a beautiful lace, fishtail gown and motioned for Rana to step forward to try it on.

Yasmeen heard the sound of footsteps and saw Rana appear with the consultant.

“Oh, my dear, you look beautiful.” Yasmeen grinned excitedly. “Radiant in white. Who would have thought?”

“It’s only the first dress, Yasmeen." 

“And so what?”

Rana looked at her and then at the assistant. “It’s just not quite there. I think when I see _it_ , I’ll know it’s the one.”

Half an hour had passed and Rana was onto her third dress. Yasmeen had loved every one so far but Rana hadn’t quite found her perfect gown yet.

The consultant brought the next two.

“Sorry to pry, but are you surprising your parents too?” She asked, placing the dresses on the hook and unzipping the bags.

Rana looked down at her fingers at the word ‘parents’. “I don’t really, talk to them…”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine, it’s been a few months.” Rana shook the thought out of her head.

“You don’t have to tell me.” The consultant pulled the dress out, letting the tail fall.

“No, it’s alright. They don’t exactly approve of my relationship.” Rana got up from the chair as the consultant gathered the dress to lift it over her. 

“They’re not happy with your fiancée?”

“They do not like _her_.” The consultant’s eyebrows rose at the mention of Kate’s gender.

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that – at least your grandmother approves.” She smiled but all Rana could do was sigh. Her situation hadn’t been kind to Yasmeen but the older Nazir treated her in the same way as she would with Alya.

“What do you think?”

Rana looked at herself in the full-length mirror that was against the wall and took a moment to compose herself. 

“It’s beautiful.”

The dress was a mermaid gown with a fishtail. It was ivory, lace and had a sweetheart neckline.

“I think we ought to show Yasmeen.” Rana smiled as her and the consultant walked out to find her grandmother. 

“Oh, my dear.” Yasmeen’s face lit up as Rana appeared in front of her. “You look simply radiant.”

“Do you like it?” Rana turned in the dress, the fishtail lifted with the air. 

“It’s beautiful, Rana. It fits you so well and the lace…” Yasmeen got up and walked over to her to examine the dress further. “It’s stunning.”

“Would you like to try a veil?” The consultant asked and Rana nodded in reply.

She went to get a sample veil and Rana turned to look at Yasmeen.

“Are you happy, my dear?” The older woman asked. “You know you don’t have to commit just yet.”

“I think this is the one, I mean – I don’t want to put my name to it today, but it’s top of the running.” Rana looked down at the lace pattern of the dress and then back up to the consultant who came back with a veil. 

“Right, so we’ll just gather your hair here…” She clipped Rana’s hair into a messy bun and put the veil underneath it. “What do you think?” 

Rana looked at herself in the mirror and then to Yasmeen, who was looking at her with such adoration. Rana knew from this moment that this dress was it.

-

Later on, in the evening, Kate and Rana sat together in a booth at the Bistro. They had been discussing further plans for the wedding but Rana was still tentative about asking Kate about the wedding lengha idea.

They had finished dinner and were drinking away at the last of their wine, Rana looking nervy at every sip.

“You alright, babe?” Kate asked, slightly concerned. “You’ve been a little on the quiet side all evening.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Rana shook her head, faking the confidence in her tone.

“Don’t tell me porkies, Rana. I know when you’ve got something on your mind.” Kate put her hand on her girlfriend’s knee reassuringly.

“It’s nothing, stupid in fact.” Rana looked at the last bit of red wine in her glass.

“Tell me.”

Rana sighed. “It’s something I need to ask you, about the wedding…”

A very slight hint of worry in Rana’s tone sent alarm bells ringing in Kate’s head. “You don’t want to postpone it, do you?”

“No! Nothing about cancelling or postponing. More like… Well, Yasmeen and I were discussing wedding dresses and she thinks it would be a good idea if I wear a wedding lengha.” Rana said, taking a deep breath as she cleared her thoughts.

“That’s it? That’s what’s been bugging you all evening?”

“It’s a big ask. It means that I’ll be wearing traditional south-Asian dress, a part of the culture that’s rejecting me.” Rana swallowed as Kate’s hand moved to meet one of hers on the table.

“I would love to see you in an Asian dress, Rana. Be it the reception or the ceremony. It’s part of you and if it makes you happy, then why not?” Kate smiled sweetly.

“Are you sure? They can be quite glam.”

“My own fiancée looking glamorous on our wedding day? Say it’s not so(!)” The brunette mocked. 

“Shut up.” Rana blushed as Kate kissed her on the cheek.

“Do you have to go to a specific shop to buy one? I mean, I know you will but I’m assuming in different parts of town.” Kate asked.

“Yeah, we’ll probably need to go somewhere specific for it. Normally, the lengha’s supposed to match the husband’s wedding outfit, like the colours and all.” Rana said, recalling the lengha she wore at hers and Zeedan’s wedding. “That means, I won’t be able to tell them I’m marrying you…” 

Kate’s face straightened on that note but it soon softened when she remembered the hardships that Rana was going through. “That’s okay. You and Yasmeen work your magic.”

“I love you, y’know.” Rana lifted her hand to Kate’s cheek and stroked it slowly.

“I think I know. I love you too.”

“You know who I wish was on board with this?” Rana asked.

“Who?”

“Alya.”  
  


* * *

  
Yasmeen was sat at the table in the Nazir kitchen. She had received a text from Rana to say that Kate was happy with Rana searching for a lengha for their wedding. She was messaging her back when the door to her home opened.

“Only me, Gran!” Alya called from the entrance.

“How are you, my dear?” Yasmeen asked, getting up from the table and meeting her granddaughter in the living room. 

“All good, especially now the factory stuff is all sorted with the Connors. Been a nightmare but got there in the end.” The younger Nazir put her bag down on the sofa and walked into the kitchen to prepare a drink.

“Speaking of Connors, I would like to have a discussion with you.” Yasmeen began.

Alya slowly put the kettle down as she could sense the seriousness in Yasmeen’s tone. “About what?”

“About Rana and Kate’s wedding.” Yasmeen added.

“I’m not having this conversation, Gran. You know my feelings well.” Alya’s eyebrows scrunched together in annoyance.

“Well we are having this discussion, whether you like it or not. When are you going to move on, Alya? Your brother has.”

“My brother who had to leave his home and his business because his wife, my best friend, was sleeping with my other best friend!” Alya grumbled, angrily pouring the hot water into her mug. 

“He left because he wanted to. He gave them his blessing, Alya, their relationship had died and he knew it. It’s almost a year.” Yasmeen reply softened the expression on Alya’s face. 

“So, what do you expect me to do about it?” She sneered.

“To participate. The girl has lost family-”

“So, have I, Gran.”

“Your parents did not leave you willingly, Alya. Did we shut you out when you fell in love with Gary Windass? No. When you were in a relationship with Luke? No. When you spent the night with Jason Grimshaw? No!” Yasmeen uncharacteristically yelled, which caused Alya to remain tight-lipped. “She only has her brother and that is not enough. I will be going with her to choose her wedding lengha and I suggest you come with us.”

Yasmeen stormed past Alya and up the stairs to her room. Alya was left to collect her thoughts and process what her grandmother said. 

She sighed and reached into her jacket pocket to retrieve her phone. She found Rana’s name in her contacts and opened a blank message.

_‘Can we talk?’_   
  


* * *

  
Rana entered the Rovers with reservations. Alya asked to meet up in the pub and she had hesitantly agreed, not knowing what could be in store for her.

She walked up to the bar and Toyah met her on the other side.

“Y’alright, Rana? What can I get ya?” She asked.

“Just a glass of lemonade, please.” Rana replied, crossing her arms on the bar top. 

“Rana!” She turned at the sound of Alya’s voice and saw her former sister-in-law in one of the booths.

“Here you are.” Toyah placed the glass in front of Rana and took the coins from her hands. Rana thanked the barmaid and went to join Alya in the booth.

“Hey.” She nervously said, attempting to make herself comfortable on the seats. 

“How are you?” Alya asked, sensing the discomfort opposite her.

“Good, thanks. You?” Rana asked, swallowing a sip of the lemonade.

“Tired. I’ve sold the factory to Carla.” Rana’s eyes widened at that.

“Wait? What? The factory was your life-”

“No… I made out as if it was but, it was never supposed to be all mine – it was all just unfortunate. I’ve decided to invest in Speed Daal” Alya explained. “It’s a family business and with Imran pulling out because of his own divorce troubles, I realised I need to invest in family. Which is why I’ve asked you here.”

There was a brief silence between them and Rana could feel her heart racing.

“You are my family, Rana. Legally, by blood or just the closest thing I’ve had to a sister. Gran spoke to me earlier and she made me realise how _your_ family abandoned you, minus Imran of course.”

“What are you saying, Alya?” Rana asked, the beating in her chest had slowed down.

 “I’m so sorry for how I’ve been with you since you and Kate became a thing. I want to be a part of you, a part of this.” She reached across the table and took Rana’s hand. “And if you’ll have me, I can be a really good maid of honour…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while. The summer is coming to an end and Autumn is around the corner! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no speak.

Rana and Kate sat in Roy’s for breakfast. It was now four months until the wedding and they were preparing to send out their invitations. They had already picked their design and the blank invites were to arrive later today but they were yet to complete their list of who to invite. 

“I should really lay off the cooked breakfasts; especially since I’ve got two outfits to fit into.” Rana grumbled as she took a sip of her coffee.

“Are you kidding? You’re a stick, babe.” Kate frowned. “God knows where all that food goes though.” 

“Oi!” Rana pinched Kate’s arm.

“Hey!” Kate pouted as she felt her arm where Rana had squeezed the skin. “I was about to offer my services to help work it off tonight, but now you hurt me.” 

“I’m sorry but, there’s a lot of pressure when you’re wearing a white dress and an Asian lengha.” Rana sighed and sat back against the chair.

“Babe, don’t worry. I don’t care what your figure will look like on the wedding day and I doubt anyone there will.” Kate smiled reassuringly. “And besides, my offer for tonight is still there.” 

“You don’t need to offer, you idiot. We share the same bed.” Rana rolled her eyes. “And it’s hardly a service if we’re both giving and receiving.” She got up from the chair as Kate sat shocked.

Rana reached for her bag and tried to make for a quick exit but she felt Kate’s arm loop around her waist as she they both made it outside.

“You’re being so mean today!” Kate’s eyes exhibited sadness, her puppy look that Rana found irresistible. 

“Oh babe, you don’t need to be sad. The flat’s empty tonight.” Rana kissed her girlfriend and departed with a sly wink. Kate stood, glued to the cobbles as she watched her fiancée walk to work.

“You are so whipped” Kate turned to see her older sister strut towards the factory.

“Am not!” Kate scoffed.

“It’s a good thing you’re marrying that one.” Carla added as her sister stuck her tongue out at her.

“Rana! Nice of you to greet us with your presence.” Moira sported her typical toothy morning grin.

“I’m about 10 minutes early.” Rana’s brows furrowed as she took off her jacket 

“Normally you’re here with a good 20 minutes to spare. I’ve noticed that’s cut down as of late.” Moira said as Liz came out of the store cupboard with a box of printing paper.

“Morning, Rana! Moira giving you grief?” Liz grinned as she placed the box at the reception desk where Rana was picking up some patient files.

“Elizabeth!” Moira gasped. The younger of the trio left the two older women at reception.

“Have you ever been to an Asian wedding?” Liz asked.

“No.”

“Well, a little birdy told me that Rana and Kate are picking their guests for the wedding. Wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of that one.” Liz smirked as Moira went mute.  


* * *

  
“So, we’re trying to narrow down the guestlist to send invites to.” Rana said as she sat at one of the high tables at Speed Daal during her lunch break. 

“Oof, who are you putting down?” Alya asked.

“Well, you, Yasmeen, Imran are all a given…” Alya’s lips pursed together as Rana quietened.

“You can invite Liz, Moira, in fact there’s no sides to this wedding, the entire street is family to both of you.” Alya tried to make it sound better for her best friend.

“That’s true, my dear.” Yasmeen said, coming up from behind Alya as she placed an appetiser between them. “We are all family.”

“I was kind of… thinking of sending an invitation… to my parents.” Rana murmured, Alya’s head tilted to the side and her brows furrowed.

“Really?” Alya asked. “Rana, they’ve done a lot of things to you. Things that most people would hate their parents for.”

“I know, I know. But I feel like if I didn’t send an invite, I would get married, they’d come up out of the blue and accuse me of not inviting them.” Rana said, her mind was filled with all kinds of scenarios of what could happen. Her parents could turn up a few months down the line and blame her for not inviting them. 

“My dear, you would need to speak to Kate about this.” Yasmeen said, concern laced in her tone.

“I know but, I’m a little worried at what she will say.” Rana sighed.

“I’m not surprised. You shouldn’t feel the need to invite them. Rubbish set of parents if you ask me.” Alya huffed, crossing her arms against her chest.

“Alya” Yasmeen glared.

“What? Look, Rana, I don’t want them there, I don’t want you to want them there but you need to discuss it with Kate.”

Rana bit her lip. Alya was right, Yasmeen was too. Deciding who to invite is a collective decision between the two of them and she would have to consult Kate on inviting her parents, knowing full well that she would shut it down in an instance. But as always, Rana had to at least try.

- 

Rana and Kate sat on the floor of their living room the following day. They had been writing some of their invitations out, Kate with a bigger pile than Rana at the moment.

“This wedding is just going to be one big Irish party.” Kate said, as she carefully wrote an address on the front of an envelope.

“I’m excited to meet them all.” Rana smiled, it was all she could offer, especially with the impending question that was currently sitting on her tongue.

“Half of them will probably try to steal you away from me. Especially Shane, the Connor family is full of raging heteros.”

“I’m sure they’ll be delightful.” Rana giggled nervously. “Speaking of family…”

“…Yes?” Kate asked as Rana hesitated. 

“I was thinking of… with the invites, um… I have been thinking about sending my parents an invite.” Rana said with haste.

Kate immediately stopped writing. “What?”

“It’s been on my mind for a few days-" 

“You’re seriously considering inviting your homophobic parents to our wedding, which in case you hadn’t noticed, is a same-sex wedding?” Kate said in frustration.

“I know but it feels wrong not inviting them.” Rana attempted but her words seemed to hit the wall of Kate Connor.

“Wrong? _They_ are the ones in the wrong.” Kate got up from the floor, waving the pen around. “They tried to kidnap you.”

“I know but-”

“They were going to take you to Pakistan, Rana! Who knows what would have happened? You could have been married off to some guy, you could have been _killed_!” Kate argued, her face was turning pink by the second.

“I feel guilt! It’s stressful knowing they could turn up one day after we’re married and accuse me of not inviting them.” Rana also got up this time, dropping the invite to the floor.

“ _You_ feel stressed? Imagine planning your wedding and finding out your fiancée wants to invite her parents who are against your sexuality, tried to ship their daughter off to the other side of the world and then cut her out of their lives?” Kate spat, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

“That’s not fair, it’s as stressful for me as it is for you.” Rana fought back.

“And yet, every time I think we’re over this, you’re back onto them all the time!”

“Because I feel guilty!” Rana cried, tears had formed in her eyes.

“The same kind of guilt you felt when you started to fall for me? Or when we first kissed? Slept together?” Kate looked at Rana, brows raised and a bit of venom in her voice.

“Don’t say that, you have no idea what that felt like.” The words had stung Rana, brought back harsh memories of her past few months.

“Oh really? Because I didn’t know that I was sleeping with another man’s wife.” Kate scoffed, sarcasm hung in the air.

“Stop it!”

“God, if I knew how much of a hassle this wasn’t going to be, I wouldn’t have bothered” Seconds after the words left her mouth, Kate saw Rana’s face fall and she’d knew she had messed up.

“What?” Rana mumbled as she felt her heart sink.

“I didn’t mean-”

“No, I know exactly what you mean.” Rana moved to grab her jacket from the sofa and attempted to get past Kate. 

“Rana, wait-” The brunette attempted to grab her on the way out but Rana shoved her arm away.

“Leave me alone.” Rana huffed, storming out of the flat. 

Kate jolted as the door was slammed. She looked over at the coffee table which was littered with pens and unfinished invites, several of which had ended up on the carpet. She walked over to them and began to tidy them into a pile. After a couple of minutes, she sat on the sofa and put her head into hands. She mentally cursed herself for the way she spoke to Rana but her buttons had been pushed. Rather than attempting to call Rana, she decided it was best to let her cool off.  


* * *

   
Kate was stood behind the bar in the bistro that same night, scribbling on the order pad. Rana hadn’t gotten in touch for the last 4 hours and she also hadn’t responded to any of Kate’s messages or voicemails. 

“You alright, love?” Michelle asked as she saw the deflated look on her cousin.

“No. Rana and I had a fight… I said something I shouldn’t have.” Kate said, she tore the scribbled page from the pad and chucked it in the bin in a huff. 

“Oh, right, what about?” Michelle put her elbow on the side as she listened.

Kate sighed. “She asked me if I would be okay with her inviting her parents and… I sort of lost my tether.”

“Inviting her parents? That’s a bit…strange isn’t it?” Michelle’s brows scrunched up in confusion.

“Exactly. I wasn’t best pleased. As far as I’m concerned her parents can do one.” Kate grumbled.

“So… what did you say?” Michelle asked, knowing that Kate had a temper.

“I said that’d she be mad to invite the but, I said something really stupid. I told her that if I had known that it would be this complicated, I wouldn’t have bothered.” Kate looked at Michelle knowing with sheer guilt. 

“Bothered to ask her to marry you? Or the relationship on a whole?” Michelle continued to enquire. 

Kate didn’t respond, instead the remorseful look on her face only looked more pained. “I didn’t mean it, I said it out of haste and I didn’t think!”

“Oh Kate.” 

“She stormed out before I could even reason with her. She hasn’t answered any of my calls, responded to any of my texts.” Kate sniffled as she became teary.

“Well I can’t have you leave early, Robert will have both of our necks for that. When you’re done, don’t bother staying back, just get home and sort this out. Can’t have those wedding dresses going to waste.” Michelle kissed Kate’s forehead. “Now go clear that table.” 

Rana sat on Imran’s sofa, with a small weekend bag beside her feet.

“So, she just blew her top?” Imran asked, bringing two mugs of tea to the coffee table.

“She did. I get it but she said that if she had known it would be much this much hassle, she wouldn’t have bothered.” Rana exhaled. “How am I supposed to take that?”

Imran closed his eyes, it was a stupid comment of Kate to make but he knew she said it in the heat of the moment. Still, it was a hurtful thing to say and made Rana feel like she was constantly criticised

“Has she tried to get in touch?” He asked.

“Yes, but I’m not in the mood to talk to her. I don’t think she realises how much things like that hurt. Most of my growing up was Mum and Dad complaining about me being too much for them. Every choice I made was an annoyance for them.” Rana said in frustration. 

“I’m sure she was aware. You were arguing, people say silly things in the middle of arguments. She’s got a temper, you know that.” Imran reasoned. “And by what you’ve just said, Mum and Dad aren’t worth an invite.”

Rana looked at her brother lovingly, having just realised that she had pointed out exactly why her parents shouldn’t be invited.

“Does she know you packed a night bag to stay here?”

Rana shook her head. “She’ll find out soon enough, I want some space. Even for the night.”

Kate opened the door to the flat after work. She threw her keys on the kitchen counter and her bag off her shoulder and onto the sofa. The invitations were still in the same spot as before, in fact the living room looked untouched.

“Rana?” She called but there was no answer. 

Craig’s bedroom door opened and he came out, smiling as always.

“Alright, Kate?” He walked over towards the kitchen and began to prepare himself a cup of tea.

“Where’s Rana?” Kate asked with a frown as her girlfriend had not appeared from their bedroom.

“Oh, she came by earlier, whilst you were at work.” Craig squinted as he threw a teabag in the empty mug. 

Kate rolled her eyes. “And?!”

“And… oh, yeah, she took a bag with her, said she was staying with Imran.” Craig nervously poured the water from the kettle into the mug.

“What?!” Kate ran into their bedroom and then back into the living room. “You could have told me.” She grabbed her keys and left the flat. She stormed towards Imran’s front door and hit it with her fist. 

“Alright!” She heard Imran yell as he opened the door. Kate immediately tried to step in. “Woah!”

“Where is she?” Kate hastily questioned. “She can’t just pack and bag and leave.”

Imran moved aside so Kate could get past. She walked up the stairs to an… empty flat.

“Well?” Kate held her hands out as her fiancée was nowhere to be seen.

Imran sighed and shut the door behind him, he remained in front of it. “She’s not here. And before you leg it out of here, you’re better off just leaving her tonight. She only packed a bag for one night, which means she’ll be back tomorrow. She just needs time to cool off and to be honest, so do you.”

Kate jaw hung up. “Excuse me?”

“You said something out of haste, you got hot-headed. Said something that hurt her. I know you didn’t mean it, Kate but Rana’s sensitive because people have always never believed in her and sometimes you just jump the gun a little too much.” Imran explained as he sensed a counter argument. “And she’s not inviting Mum and Dad, so you can relax about that.”

“Relax? How am I supposed to relax when my fiancée packed a bag to stay at her brother’s for the night-”

“Exactly what I meant about cooling off.” Imran smiled nervously. 

“Fine, but can you please tell her that I miss her and that I really want to apologise for before?” Kate solemnly walked towards the door.

“Absolutely. She’ll be back home tomorrow.”

-

It was late afternoon the following day and Kate was sat in hers and Rana’s bedroom. She heard the front door open and rushed out from the bedroom into the living room. It was Rana, with her overnight bag.

“Hey.” Kate breathed, her heart raced as Rana put her keys on the kitchen counter.

“Hi.” Rana responded after she cleared her throat.

“Listen, Rana I-”

“I’m sorry, Kate.” Rana shook her head. “I shouldn’t have suggested the whole parent invite thing, it was uncalled for and you were right, they’re not even worth the postage stamp.”

Kate immediately moved towards Rana and put her hands on her fiancée’s hips.

“No no, it was me. I blew it out of proportion. What I said was unfair, it hurt you and believe me, I knew it from the minute I said it.” Kate pleaded. “Please forgive me for that.”

“Of, course I forgive you. I’m so sorry for leaving and going to Imran’s and pushing your buttons the way I did.” Rana dropped her overnight bag which hit in the floor with a thump. 

“I only want the best day for you, Rana. And even if you did invite your Mum and Dad, you’d be gearing yourself up for something that would inevitably be disappointing.” Kate began as she saw Rana’s eyes go to the floor. “But look where we are. We’ve got Yasmeen, Imran and Alya’s back. Surely they all account for family… the family you’ve always needed.” 

“I know, I was just acting in haste. I wasn’t really thinking.” Rana sighed as Kate stroked her arms. 

“No, you wanted what anyone in that situation would have wanted.” Kate picked up Rana’s overnight bag with one hand and took one of Rana’s hands in the other. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Rana nodded and Kate pulled her into their bedroom.

“I missed you, even if it was for one night.” Kate pouted as she flopped onto the bed.

“I know, what are you going to be like on the night before the wedding?” Rana asked as she emptied the contents of her bag.

“Oh, I don’t even know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love a fight don't we? Especially when they realise their errors and go back to each other.
> 
> This fic has about two chapters remaining, I'm hoping the last will be the longest.


	5. Chapter 5

Kate woke suddenly as the vehicle she was in jolted over a pothole. She looked out of the window to see a rain spattered window and cars whistling past her on the motorway. She let her eyes adjust to her surroundings and realised she was in a minibus, with 3 other people.

“Woah, sleepy Susie over here is finally awake!” Gemma called from the other side of the bus.

“God, Kate, it’s your flamin’ hen do and you’re the one taking a nap.” Sophie rolled her eyes as the brunette sat up.

“Get one of these down you, Connor. Ever heard of day-drinking?” Gemma passed over a small bottle of clear liquid to Kate, who took a hesitant sip of it before almost spitting it out.

“What the hell is in this?” Kate coughed as the liquid burned her throat.

“Vodka lemonade. It’s easy.” Gemma shook her head.

“How much of that is vodka?” Kate handed it back to the chirpy blonde.

“Don’t even bother asking.” Bethany said.

“It better not be like this all weekend.” Sophie grumbled at the sight of the rain outside. Cars were spraying the water onto each other as they drove by. “Nothing worse that soaking wet Newcastle on a weekend.”

“Don’t look at me, I didn’t organise this.” Kate looked at Bethany and Gemma, the younger of which looked at her phone guiltily.

“Look, it was a cheaper option for everyone, sorry Kate.”

“None taken. I guess, Rana’s in Liverpool, hardly Margate.” Kate thought about her fiancée who was also partying this weekend with Alya, Sinead and Emma.

“Let’s not think about Rana, this is your weekend to celebrate the final days of being a ‘Miss’.” Bethany patted her friend’s knee as they continued down the motorway.

-

Alya opened the door to one of the two hotel rooms that she and Sinead had booked for Rana’s hen.

“So, Rana and me in this room, you girls are that one, yeah?” Alya pointed to an adjacent door as Sinead tapped the key-card against the reader; the light turning green to let them in.

“Yep! Meet downstairs later?” Emma asked as she wheeled her small suitcase into the room.

“Shall we call a taxi?” Rana added.

“Yeah, probably should book it now. Don’t think any of us will be able to dial a number by that time.” Alya chuckled as she lifted her case onto the bed.

The two girls began to unpack their suitcases, phone chargers plugged into the sockets, outfits to be hung up and makeup bags splayed across the beds.

Rana was a little more cautious about her items. She paused after every item, almost as if something was in her mind.

“You alright, babe? You were barely above a whisper on the train here.” Alya asked whilst she hung up a dress in the wardrobe for tomorrow.

“Yeah, I am.” Rana mused. “It’s just weird.”

“Weird because you’re getting married again or weird because…?” Alya’s voice trailed off knowingly. 

“Because the last time I did this, I was marrying Zeedan.” Rana said nervously. “I just haven’t thought about him for such a long time and here I am, thinking about him on my hen weekend where I’m marrying someone else.”

“Someone who makes you happy, Rana.” Alya came over to her and placed her arm around her former sister-in-law. “Someone you had feelings for and made you realise who’s worth your energy. And that someone is probably going to be off her head tonight at some gay bar in Newcastle tonight so, get showered up because we are going to have a good one tonight!”

Rana smiled at Alya’s words as she was then reminded of Kate being lumbered with the likes of Gemma for the weekend.

“You guys aren’t planning on taking me to one, are ya?” Rana asked as she grabbed her washbag from her suitcase.

“Aha, that’s for me to know.” Alya smirked as she forced Rana into the bathroom and shut the door.  
  


* * *

   
“So, do lesbians have strippers?” Gemma asked in the cab on the way to the club.

“Gemma!” Sophie gasped, smacking her arm.

“I’m being serious!”

“Not really a stripper kind of girl, thank you. You better not have any planned.” Kate pointed at her three friends who were giddy from their pre-drinks session earlier. 

“Shouldn’t have left it to us to plan your hen then!” Bethany squealed as the cab pulled beside a large crowd of people.

“We’ve got priority entry!” Sophie said as they began to pile out of the taxi. They passed those in the queue to the front.

“IDs please” The bouncer requested.

“Oh, charming!” Gemma grinned as they all took out their driving licences to show to the guard.

“Can I have a name please?” The staff member at the door held a clipboard out.

“We have a table booked under Connor.” Sophie said and the staffer scribbled something on the clipboard. 

“These are you wristbands for the night, hold your hands out please.” She instructed and each of them obliged. “You have a table upstairs, free bottle of prosecco which will be provided to you as you get up there.”

“Oh, a free bottle of fizz! Get me inside!” Gemma practically skipped inside whilst the others remained in their spots. 

“This is an LGBTQ friendly venue so-”

“Don’t worry about that. The reason we’re here is because this one’s getting married to a woman in a couple of weeks.” Bethany pointed to Kate who toothlessly smiled at the staffer.

“Well congratulations, have a nice evening ladies!” The woman moved to one side to let the girls past.

The club was packed with people, many were dancing on the tightly packed floor and the others were hanging around the bar. They made a beeline for a small set of stairs which led to a balcony area where the private tables were situated. 

“You girls took your time!” Gemma said, already sat at their table with the free bottle of prosecco.

“You better not have started on that without us.” Sophie snatched it from her, revealing that it was unopened. “Well that’s surprising.”

“What do you take me for?”

Sophie had filled each glass and they all raised them.

“To the soon-to-be ‘Mrs Kate Connor’” Sophie announced with Bethany and Gemma repeating in unison after. They clinked their glasses and drank them cleanly.

“Shall we get some more drinks in?” Bethany asked. 

“Surprise us.”

15 minutes later and several tequila shots later, the group found themselves on the dancefloor, which had become a lot more crowded as the night had progressed. The girls had lost Gemma to a guy, who was apparently really good at the robot dance.

“To each their own!” Bethany shouted over the loud dance music.

“I’ll keep an eye on her; we can’t lose her in Newcastle.” Sophie laughed as Kate walked over to them with three glasses of gin in her hands. 

“Don’t drop ‘em!”

“What do you take me for? I work at a bistro, handling drinks like this is amateur.” Kate huffed as her two friends took their glasses.

 

“Jeez, what’s in this?” Bethany grimaced as she took a sip.

 

“Just gin and lemonade.” Kate replied as she drank at least half of the glass in one go.

“That’s it? I think I’ve had too much already, even the gin is attacking me now.” Bethany grumbled.

“You girls better watch your alcohol consumption – I’m not holding anyone’s hair back tonight.” Sophie said, which earned shocked looks from the two others. 

“Some friend you are!” Kate joked as she lightly shoved Sophie.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
Rana would be lying if she said she was nervous about going clubbing tonight. She wasn’t sure if Alya and the girls had planned to take her to a gay club. They’d all get a kick out of it, being the typical straight friends on a night out, revelling in the attraction from other women. But Rana still wasn’t quite as comfortable with that kind of attention now that she was in a lesbian relationship and had exposed herself to so many discomforts. Her relationship with Kate had stemmed from acting on the unusual feelings of same-sex attraction that had plagued Rana for weeks. Whilst she was made aware that those feelings are “normal”, it didn’t mean she was so ready to have other women compliment her.

“Right, we’re here!” Alya’s voice broke Rana’s train of thought. They exited to the taxi to the smell of river water.

“The docks?” Rana questioned as she saw large crowds hanging around the Albert Docks of the Mersey river.

“Oh yeah, better get your lifejacket ready ‘cos we’re going on a boat party! Woop woop!” Emma squealed, “You’re not afraid of water are ya? Motion sickness? Boats in general?”

“No – this is quite a surprise! Is there a theme?” Rana asked as their small group joined a queue of people who were lined up to get onto a large party boat.

“Decades. Can’t go wrong, can you? Plus, we thought it would be nice for you to have some ABBA and Whitney rather than that scratchy EDM malarkey.” Sinead said as Alya presented them all with tickets to get onto the boat.

“Oh, I love you guys!” Rana put her arms around them all as they huddled together for a hug.

Half an hour later, they were on the top deck of the boat as it departed from the docks.

“Oh, a bit rocky, isn’t it?” Sinead cooed as she felt her body fight against the motion of the boat’s movement. 

“You can say that again” Alya said as her and Emma joined Sinead and Rana on the top deck. “Almost dropped these Jaegers on the stairs.”

“Wouldn’t want to be having that – these boat party drinks aren’t cheap!” Emma said as they stood against the railings.

“Good thing we prepared a kitty before this, eh?” Rana chuckled.

“To Rana!” Alya called, she held the plastic cup up high.

“To Rana” Emma and Sinead repeated as all four of them tapped their cups against each other’s and then sipped the beverage through the straws.

“Doesn’t anyone feel like this tastes a lot better than when you’re hammered?” Emma asked, practically inhaling the drink.

“You mad? Still tastes like flippin’ Calpol if you ask me.” Alya frowned, she stuck her tongue out in disapproval. 

“Let’s head downstairs, no party without some dancing.”

-

It was nearing midnight and alcohol had coursed its way through Kate’s veins. She wasn’t in a terrible state but she was drunk and her words had become slurred, she was desperate for another drink.

“Am gonna go to the bar? Anyone want anything?” Kate asked stumbling out of their small of their small circle.

“Woah, someone needs a glass of water.” Bethany lunged forward to grab the brunette by the arm. The smaller girl walked them to the bar and propped Kate on a stool. 

“Hi, she’s not out of her mind but she does need a water.” Bethany instructed the barman before she turned to Kate. “I’m going back to Sophie, have a nice cold glass of water and then we can make a move, yeah?”

“Yep!” Kate put her hand to forehead to salute her blonde friend. The barman passed the water to her and for the first time in a couple of hours, she could feel the freshness of a non-alcoholic drink in the back of her throat.

“Looks like someone’s had a bit too much to drink?” Kate turned to her left where an Irish voice had resonated from. A taller woman with piercing green eyes and dark blonde hair had sat in the stool beside her.

“You are correct.” Kate grinned knowingly.

“You don’t sound like you’re from these parts?”

“Neither do you.”

The woman’s brows lifted and she nodded at Kate’s response. “Galway.” 

“Manchester.” Kate took another swig of her water. “I’ve got Irish family.”

“Oh really?” The woman took the small toothpick umbrella from her cocktail glass and began to twirl it between her fingers.

“Kilkenny” Kate added, “I’ve only been once.”

“You should come to Galway. I mean, it’s beautiful. You would fit right in.” Kate’s eyes widened at those words. She may be drunk but her brain doesn’t sieve compliments so easily.

“Are you trying to get in my pants?” Kate asked outright.

The taller woman edged a little closer. “Is it that obvious?”

The husk in the woman’s voice combined with her accent made Kate’s stomach swell a little. She couldn’t deny the fact that she was turned on or the alcohol in her system was manipulating her mind. She was about to respond when something on her hand sparkled and caught her eye. Her engagement ring.

“I’m engaged!” She cried, loud enough for the woman to hear and holding her hand up so the ring was visible.

“Shame.” She sounded disappointed but there was still confidence in her tone. “You’re a catch, Manchester.”

“Thanks.” Kate muttered. 

“What’s she like?”

“Hm?” 

“Your fiancée, what is she like?”

Kate frowned. “How did you know I’m gay?”

“Oh c’mon, for someone who’s on their hen party, you don’t even look like a soon-to-be bride. Not willing to wear the fake bridal dress? The pink sash?” The woman questioned her. 

She had read right through Kate. The brunette couldn’t stand the idea of wearing one of those flimsy veils, donning a white dress and the tacky pink hen party sash. They were all too ‘not-Kate’ for her. “Wouldn’t catch me dead in pink, that’s for sure.”

“So, the fiancée’s the femme of this relationship?”

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I am feminine, I just don’t do tack or pink.”  
 

* * *

   
“You can dance! You can ji-ive! Having the time of your life! Oooh see that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen!!!” Emma and Sinead sang at the top of their lungs as the boat travelled down the Mersey.

“Flippin’ ‘eck! I didn’t think anyone could murder ABBA until now.” Alya said as she shielded her ears with her hands. 

“Oi! I’ll have you know that I won a karaoke night singing ABBA. I should have signed up for Eurovision.” Sinead bit back as she swayed to the music. 

“You do know Eurovision isn’t really a testament to talent?” Alya’s remark drew a gasp from Emma.

“Alya Nazir, do not disrespect Eurovision whilst ABBA is playing.” Emma said as she drank from the plastic cup in her hand. “It’s Dancing Queen after all.” 

“Speaking of queens, where is our bride?” Alya asked her two friends who shrugged in unison.

“Last I saw, she said she was gonna get some fresh air.” Sinead slurred and pointed upwards. 

“Keep an eye on Tipsy, will ya?” Alya instructed the younger of the two and left them in search of Rana.

Rana had found herself on the upper deck, where the air was cooler and there were significantly less people. There were strings of lights which lit up the area and Rana could feel the vibrations of the music through the railings.

“Strange to see someone drinking alone on a party boat?” Rana turned to see a man join her by the railing.

“Oh… it just got a little hot downstairs.” Rana said, her guard firmly up. 

“It’s pretty chilly out here.” He said, the light of the bulbs accentuated his features a bit more. Sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he was incredibly attractive. 

“I don’t mind it.” Rana responded.

“Hm, I take it you’re here with friends?”

“Yep, they’re downstairs.”

“And you’re up here because?” His voice trailed off as he looked out at the Liverpool skyline.

“Just needed some time _to myself._ ” Rana said, she fully knew where he was going to go with this and she had no intention of allowing. She had alcohol in her system but Rana has already been through too much, with regards to this relationship, to let it all go in one night.

“Well if you need any company with that-” His ignorance suddenly made him a lot less attractive.

“I am getting married soon.” She said to try and ward him away. 

He looked at her, unphased. “And?”

“And I suggest you go find your mates.” They both turned around to see Alya stood at the top of the stairs.

“Who are you?” He asked, looking at a very cross Alya.

“Her best friend.” Alya came and stood beside Rana, her arms crossed.

“So…?”

“So, I suggest you jump ship, alright? She’s told you she’s getting married, now jog on.” Alya eyed him and he scoffed as he walked off. Alya watched as Rana rested her arms on the railings.

“I’m going to have to put a bag over your head… stop all these blokes hitting on ya!” Alya tutted as she mirrored Rana by putting her arms on the railings.

“Always coming to save me from those pesky boys.” Rana chuckled as she remembered their uni days when Alya would come to her aid in nightclubs from drunken classmates. 

“Well you are getting married and we can’t have you waking up in bed with someone else. Heck, we can’t have Kate finding out that a bloke was hitting on you, she’d come all the way from Newcastle and deck him"

“You make out as if she’s some kind of relationship bouncer!”

“Well she is like… well what’s the word? She’s like a protective lion.” Alya mused.

“I’m not her cub.” 

“She’s a Connor. They’re like a pack of wolves.” Alya started but Rana looked at her with wide eyes.

“Nice wolves, protective wolves. I mean, they’re always there for each other and have each other’s’ backs. And now that you’re going to become one, Kate’s projecting her “Connor-isms” onto you. In a good way!” Alya explained. The two girls looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

“I’m nervous, you know?” Rana said as her eyes fixated on some lights in the distance. “I’m nervous to walk down that aisle to her, in front of everyone.”

“You thinking about your parents?”

“It’s gonna be so weird. I never thought I would end up being that person you read about in papers or see in documentaries. The grown child who gets disowned by their parents because of someone they fell in love with.” Rana shook her head as her eyes met the water.

“They’re not worth a minute of your time.” Alya said as she tried to distract Rana off the thought of her parents. “Parents are supposed to kids, not throw them under the bus when they don’t like something about them.”

“I wonder what people think about me, in _the community_.”

“Stuff the community. They rejected you. You’ve made a life with Kate, her family, myself and Gran… Imran! We’re all your family… who will be at your wedding, okay? We all love you.” Alya held one of Rana’s hands tightly and she patted it for reassurance. “Okay?" 

“Okay.” Rana smiled at the warmth of Alya’s hand over hers. 

“Good – now let’s get downstairs because we left Emma and Sinead to their own devices and one of them might have gone overboard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot has happened regarding Kana since I last updated - proposal(s) and all. I'm not sure if I'm enjoying the direction they're going with at the moment? Any sensible person knows it's 'one thing at a time' right? Except for Kate but the Connors always get what they want.


End file.
